Life in Sapphire
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: [NO MORE OCs Needed!] An OC insert story. A story about 4 friends that make a new town called Sapphire. Connects with 2 of my other stories. The Abandoned Town, and The New Town, are the 2 stories it connects with. Will soon be ended on this story, and continued on The New Town.
1. The Town

**Hey! It's Jack here. On a story. That I need OCs for. That I'm asking you for. So... here's the rubric!**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Clothing:

Apperance:

Hobbies:

Personality:

Friends:

Fears:

Enemies:

A Villager you want in town:

**Super short list. SUPER SHORT. Not really. So, I'll have my OC down here!**

Name: Jack

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Clothing: lil' bro's shirt, shorts, gloves, and boots.

Apperance: Brown hair and blue eyes.

Hobbies: Going insane, Jumping around, singing, scaring people, and being normal.

Personality: A little insane. He's been going crazy for a while. Lazy.

Friends: None... yet.

Fears: Angry People

Enemies: None... yet.

A villager I want in town: None.

**I made a lot none, so you could all decide everything... mostly. So, onto the first chapter thing!**

Ah, home. I walked through the grass. The first blades of grass for the month. March 27th, 2014. Life was ok. I looked around the newly made town. I made it all on my own, with some help.

"Jack!" Stan yelled. Stan was a dog. I didn't know him so well. We met on the train. I told him I was going to build a new town. He asked if he could help, and I said yes. I'm only 13 and I'm building a town.

"Yeah?"

"The Town Hall's done, and so is the Train Station."

"Nice!" I looked at the completed projects, and smiled. We had been here for a month now, and two buildings were already done. They even had all the contents needed inside. It was amazing! I couple of my friends were building the first house, where all of us would have to live. It would be built with a basement, attic, three rooms on the ground floor, and a living room.

"Jack! Does this look like a good place to set up the house?" My friend Josh asked me. My friends and I were known as the J's. There was Josh, Jonny, John, and me. It was a little odd.

"Looks good!" I said.

"Um, Jack?" Stan asked me.

"Yeah Stan?"

"I'm going to go home."

"That's fine," I said. He waved to me as he ran to the recently completed train station. They were building the house, and I was taking a break. I started singing under my breath. I looked around the town. It looked nice, and I had some letters saying that some new residents would move in. Humans and animals. This small little town couldn't hold everyone, so it probably would only be able to withstand five humans and five animals. It was a pretty small plot (Soon to be town), but I thought it was perfect.

I looked over to my friends. I ran over to them and started helping. I could help.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a couple of days, the house was done! We all had an area to sleep, and to play games. All of us were big gamers. I went into my room. I was going to live in the attic, John in the basement, and Josh and Jonny in the rooms downstairs. We had the living room, and the empty room would be the gaming room. All the video game merchandise, game systems, handhelds, controllers, plush, and games would go in there. We had a TV in each of our rooms, and all of us had a twin bed in our rooms.

I didn't know what to do. I looked at the small game system hooked up to my TV. All of us had one game system in our room, but if we wanted to play anything else, we had to play in the gaming room. I sighed. I laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. This would be perfect. A perfect town, with my friends. I didn't know what else to wish for. I knew I would have to be mayor. Josh and John didn't want to, and all of us were a little crazy. We always played pranks.

I looked at my clock. 11 p.m. was the time. I guess it was time to go to bed. I got out of bed and turned off the lights. I jumped in bed.

"JACK! Shut up!" Josh yelled.

"STOP BEING LOUD!" John yelled.

"EVERYONE GO TO BED!" Jonny yelled.

"Okay," everyone said except for Jonny. I knew this would be hard to adjust to, but these people were my friends. I sighed, and fell asleep.

**Sorry for short first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time! (Don't forget to enter those OCs!)**

**Jack**


	2. Arrival

**Thank you all for the OCs! This story will have a lot of video game references. Now, the second chapter of Life in Sapphire.**

Jack

"They're going to be here soon. Jack, get up!" Josh yelled to me. My eyes opened to his voice. They were all probably in the living room.

"So?!" I yelled.

"We need to play a game of Rock Band first, so get up and play!" He yelled. I got up, got dressed, and turned on my Xbox. I grabbed my microphone, and we all got set up.

"Ready?!" John yelled.

"Ready!" Josh, Jonny, and me all yelled. 15 minutes later I heard a train.

"Crap," Josh yelled. We all ran out the door. We had all decided that we would all be mayor. We ran to the front of the train station.

"Do you have the tents?" I asked Jonny. He nodded. We had to have everyone sleep in a tent until we could build them houses. Yep, we had to build the houses. We couldn't afford to build a so called Main Street, for things to buy, and house retail. We had to build everything. We couldn't even afford a gyroid. Most of the money went into our house, the Train Station, and Town Hall. Also we had a dock, and there would be a sailor to take us to an island soon. The train pulled up.

"Crap, we don't even have maps made yet," John said.

"Eh, it's fine," I said. "They moved here, and I hope they now this town is very undeveloped." About 8 or 9 animals walked out. The humans were arriving tomorrow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tamara

Ah, a new town. I pulled my hood off, and looked around. There was quite a lot people on this train. It only had one passenger car, with was with the conductor. It was a small train, and we were going to a small town. I had read about it. It was a town that just went under development, and just finished too. I knew that the mayor would have to build the houses, and everything else. I knew I'd have to sleep in a tent, and I was fine with that. I was surprised that the mayor would build all the houses.

I saw a blue cat, the only animal other than the conductor on the train. He was talking with a kid, and it was safe to say that. She looked like she was only 12, six years younger than me. I heard the names Rover and Jackie. I was guessing the cat was Rover, and the girl was Jackie. There was mostly females on the train. Maybe two males, not including Rover and the conductor. The cat saw me and walked over.

"Can I sit right here?" He asked me. I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Sure," I said, uncertain.

"Thanks," he said. He sat down. "So, you're headed to Sapphire?"

"Yeah," I said. He should know that. It's the only town this train was going.

"Did you know that it's run by four kids around the age of 13?" Wait, 13!? How could 13 year olds run a town.

"No, I didn't know that," I said, trying to sound calm. I was sort of freaking out that the whole entire town would be like a sandbox. I hope it wasn't, or else I would run out of there like a crazy person, which probably wouldn't be very good.

"Well, it's looking pretty nice. I would give you a map, but they haven't made them."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, the mayors. They make everything. They can't afford to make a Main Street that other towns have. Everything they build comes out of their pockets." Wow, those kids would actually pay their bells to make a town? It sounded like they had a lot of bells.

"So, why are you moving to Sapphire?" Rover asked.

"Just wanted to move to another town, one that was new." Then, the girl named Jackie ran up and sat next to Rover.

"Hello!" She said, in an annoying way. The way she talked almost wanted me to explode. Also, she was barging in.

"Hi," I said.

"Oh, this is Jackie, she's also moving to Sapphire." Rover said. Oh great.

"That's great," I said, trying to be nice.

"Next stop, Sapphire," The conductor said over the microphone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jackie

A NEW TOWN! YES! I sprinted off the train. I couldn't wait. I ran out into the sunlight and greeted by four boys, all a year older than me. Everyone got off the train and the train went off. Bye, Bye train.

"Well, welcome to Sapphire!" A kid said, while another one gave everyone a tent. "We need to make everyone of you a house, and the eight or nine animals that just moved in, so about 20 houses."

"We have to sleep in tents?" Someone said. "How come you have a house!?"

"We built this house yesterday," One kid said. "At 6 p.m., we finished, and we then went to bed a couple hours later. We're lazy, deal with it. Also, I'm Jonny, this is Jack, Josh, and John." The three other boys waved.

"I hate lazy people," someone muttered. Jonny sighed, and shook his head.

"So, please just find a place to set up your tent, and we'll build your houses soon," Josh said.

"Okay!" I said, and I ran off.

**So, everyone's at Sapphire! I'm going to have a POV for all the OCs, in the order they were posted. I'll see you all next time!**

**Jack**


	3. TPC, Phone calls, and stuff

**So, another chapter! Yeah... Let's get to the chapter thing!**

Nalin

Wow, those kids could work fast. I had woken up to some gasps. I looked out my tent, and a house with all upgrades was already built. It had a sign on it, and it was for someone named Tamara. Wow, those kids could get things done. I went back into my tent and got dressed. I walked out into the sunlight.

"We need more wood!" I heard someone say. I looked at I saw Jack, Jonny, John, and Josh, all working on another house. Holy crap, they really did build fast. I walked up.

"Who's this house for?" I asked. Jack checked a clipboard.

"It's for... Marshal," Jack said. "Next house is for Jackie."

"How do you determine what person or animal gets his house the soonest?"

"We see when they decided to come here. After Jackie it's Static, then Nalin, which is you."

"How did you know that?" Jack showed me a entire album full of pictures of everyone moving in, and everyone there.

"We need it for TPC, so I can tell that you're Nalin." Jack put the album. "We're going to build two houses a day, no slacking, so you're house will be ready in three days, but maybe later. We actually are getting little shops set up here and there, also if you haven't noticed, this plot of land is bigger than most." I looked around. He was right. There was a ton of land.

"Yeah, so do I need to go somewhere to get registered?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Town Hall right now," Jonny said.

"No Jack is," Josh said.

"Yeah, Jack is," John said. Jack nodded.

"Come along, I'll get you a TPC," Jack said. He started walking to the Town Hall. I followed. Jack took out a brass key, and opened the Town Hall door. He turned on the lights in the Town Hall. I must say, it was big. There was four desks past a counter.

"We're getting a secretary soon," Jack said, as he put up a counter top, and started through a drawer. "We need to build a HHA gateway first."

"Why?" I knew what HHA was, Happy Home Academy.

"The secretary's brother works there, and she sticks with him. We have to because she's the only one available. There is about ten million other towns." He took out a whole stack of TPCs. He grabbed one, and wrote my name with a pen. It looked like he typed it up on the card.

"The birthday will be filled out later," Jack said. He took a picture and stamped it on the TPC. That explains why we needed to take a picture before we got on the train. He handed me the card.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded. I walked out. Then, about 20 animals and humans went inside the Town Hall. Wow, Jack was going to be in there a while. I looked at the card. That was me on it. I stuffed it in my pocket.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Digby

I walked into my small house. Well, it wasn't just mine. My sister and I both owned it. She was working at the Town Hall, she was the secretary for the mayor. I sat down on my couch and turned on the TV. I wouldn't be working in this town for long though. Isabelle found a job offer, and the mayor said he would build an HHA gateway, which means that I could move to.

I was a little over protective about my sister. That's probably why I always stuck with her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

Finally, done with everyone's TPC. I had to fill out a ton, and some residents just talked and talked and talked and talked and TALKED! It just made me feel tired. It was around 6 p.m. It may seen like it would only take a minute for each person, but some people asked tons of questions. It was annoying, let's just say that. I walked out of the Town Hall, and locked the door. I looked at my friend's. They had just finished the second house. Man, we could get stuff done. I would grab materials, Josh would make sure everything was in order, and Jonny and John would work on the house. We were a team. I walked to my house.

"Jack! Where are you going!?" Josh yelled.

"Home!" I yelled.

"We need to finish up!" He yelled. I nodded and went inside my house. I turned on the lights. I went upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed. I looked at my TV. I turned it on and laid back. The phone rang. I cursed under my breath, turned off the TV, and answered the phone. It was my cell phone, which was just a flip phone. I guess I mostly cared about this town and video games. I picked up the phone. I yawned.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yes, is this the mayor?" The voice asked.

"One of them, yes."

"Well," the voice said. The phone then hung up and the whole entire power went out.

"What the hell," I said. I opened the blinds. The setting sun gave a little light. I walked downstairs, and went outside. Josh, Jonny, and John were walking towards the house.

"The power is out," I said. I crossed my arms. I sighed. "Did you not pay the bill?" I paid for the buildings in the town, so did John, Josh paid for the interior of each house, including objects, and Jonny was in charge of the bills.

"I paid for it!" Jonny said.

"The whole town doesn't have power!?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," I said. The Train station's lights were out, the house's lights were out, and so was the other two houses. I took out my phone and called the power company.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

I closed my phone. The whole entire town's lights went on.

"There," I said. "They were just idiots, and someone spilled soda on something, and the whole entire power went out for a couple of towns."

"Well, every things fine now." Josh said. I looked like I was hiding something.

"Not everything," I said.

"What?"

"Someone called, and somehow my phone hung up on them. It may have been important." John facepalmed.

"Gosh dang it Jack," he said.

"I'll call them back," I said. "At least you guys didn't need to do all the TPCs!"

"He has a point." I nodded. I ran inside, went upstairs, and sat on my bed. I opened my phone and called the number back. The ringing stopped instantly and the phone was answered. Wow, it sounds like whatever they wanted, they wanted bad.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Hello, this is the mayor of Sapphire. Sorry for the hang up, the power just went out due to some people down at the power company. So, what do you want?" I asked. I didn't say it in a mean way, but the person took it that way... I think, or they were just nervous.

"W-well, I'm the animal that wanted to be s-secretary for your town," the animal said. Oh, the secretary. I grabbed a file and looked in it. Isabelle was her name.

"You're Isabelle, and your brother is Digby, correct?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said, seeming more cheerful. "Yes, that's correct."

"So Isabelle," I said. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come and check out the town?"

"Well of course," I said, closing the file. "That's fine, none of the mayor's, including me, won't be able to give you a tour. The Town Hall should be open, so you can check it out. We have to build houses for the new residents."

"Oh, how many mayors are there?"

"Four. John, Josh, Jonny, and Jack. I'm Jack," I said. "Right now we can't afford shops like the Nookling Junction, The Able Sisters, Kicks, and more. We're using all of our bells to buy materials for houses, to pay any employees, and other things."

"Okay, well I'll come by tomorrow."

"Great!"

"See you then," she said.

"Maybe." I hung up the phone and laid back. The phone immanently rang again. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Listen here boy, you need to give me all your bells right now!"

"I know this is Josh." I heard someone in the house laugh.

"I knew you would know my identity, but this is important."

"Why do you need it?"

"To buy DLC for Kirby, Super Star Saga," he said. I heard another laugh.

"Nice try, there isn't any DLC for that game, so bye." I hung up the phone.

"WHAT THE HECK JACK WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST GO WITH IT!" I heard Josh yell. I heard John laugh. I started laughing too. "OH IT'S FUNNY NOW!?"

"It always was."

**Another Chapter thing. Did you enjoy? I hope you did! I'm going to have everyone have a POV. So, Blathers, Celeste, Pete, Marshal, Josh, Amber, and everyone else. Then, it'll mostly be Jack... maybe *Evil laugh*. Sorry, I got carried away. I'll see you all next time!**

**Jack**


	4. The Combining of two stories!

**Oh Hai! Why'd I type that instead of hi. Oh well. So, chapter is here. For you to read. So... yeah. LET'S GO! P.S. Announcement at the end of the chapter!**

Jack

"I need that right now!" I heard John yell.

"One minute!" Jonny yelled.

"SHUT. UP!" I yelled.

"Oh, you're finally up," Josh said in a normal voice. I heard a knock on the door. Someone ran to the door.

"Thank you," Jonny said. I ran downstairs.

"Who was that?"

"Post Office guy," Jonny said. "We need to build a post office so people can get packages sooner." He had a package in hand.

"Are they here?" Josh asked, still in his room.

"Yep," Jonny said.

"Mikes?"

"Yep," Jonny said. He ripped the package open. Four mikes were inside (Mikes to communicate on Game Systems, if you don't know). He looked at the mikes, and handed me one. I walked upstairs. Those were my friends. Getting freaked about mikes. Well, sort of. I was happy they got them, now we wouldn't need to yell from our rooms. I set the mike on my nightstand.

"We need to start working," Josh said.

"We do," I said. Everyone was in the living room except for me.

"Get down here, Jack," John said. I got dressed and came down.

"So, we today we're going to make the post office."

"What about the houses?" I asked. "We need to make one for everyone, including the post office people, and that secretary. If we don't, there's a less likely they'll want to even be here!"

"Jack has a point," Jonny said.

"Fine, we'll build, Jackie's and Static's house today."

"Okay," I said. We all walked outside.

"Where will it go?" John asked.

"West side of town," I said.

"Hey Jack, can you make a map?" Josh asked. I nodded. I leaned against the house. My three friends ran off with wood. I took out a piece of paper. I got a smooth rock, the smoothest probably. I put the piece of paper on it. It was like writing on a desk. I started writing,' Sapphire Town Map', on the top of the paper, in big bold letters.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jon

"Um... Sir?"

"What is it?" I asked. I was in the worst mood. I failed at capturing Roadside, and everything was sort of a blur to me. I didn't know if I wanted to see misery in people's eyes any more.

"We found a town you could strike easily," he said. "Grover's here to tell you about it." Ah, Grover. The worst, best eagle ever. Great, I would have this dimwit on the job. Grover walked in.

"Hello Sir!" He said, in a cheerful mood. I took a sip of my coffee.

"What the hell do you want, and why do you have that stupid smile across your face!?" He's mood turned sad in an instant.

"Well, we found a town called Sapphire!"

"Why would I care. I attacked Roadside a while ago, and those idiots pulled my train off the tracks!" I said, slamming my fist.

"Well, it's new, and maybe the hero of Roadside would try to come and help. We could pull him into a trap!" Grover said.

"Ah, maybe," I said. "That's the best idea you've ever had! I need you to get a map of the town, got it!?"

"Yes sir!"

"Grover, if you screw this up, I'll throw you in the fire!" I said. He ran off. I really didn't mean it. I drank the rest of my coffee, and sighed. I set my head on my desk, and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Isabelle

"Where are you going?" Jack asked me. I felt bad telling him, and I couldn't.

"Just out for a bit," I said, and I walked outside. I sighed. I felt bad. Jack had to be mayor for a while, due to Jonathan getting pissed off. I walked onto the train. I was going to check out that town that I had got a job offer from.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Voice

_So you want to hear it from my point of view? Why?! I'm just a freaking voice! I just stay in the minds of the Jack's Jack makes! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! Sorry..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dovia

Trees. I looked at the tree I was in. Living in a tent wasn't that bad, except when it became night. The sun was setting. I was terrified of the dark. I just couldn't stand it. I liked to stay up here. Where no one could see me. I leaned back on a branch and smiled. Maybe a little peace.

"We need more bells!" Someone said. I looked between the branches. The kid, Jack, was running around. He was talking to himself. "We need more bells, bells to build houses, to not be a complete failure. TO NOT BURN IN THE PITS OF HELL!" He bellowed. He looked at himself. "Eh, weird," he said. My eyes were wide. What did he say?! He was running around, shaking trees, and picking up fruit. He came up to my tree. Don't you dare shake this tree, I thought. He shook it, and bees came down.

"Oh crap," he said. He started running. The bees came out and followed him. He just kept running. I heard him say. "Don't look back, don't look back," he said. I sighed, and leaned back once more. I was happy he didn't come up. I may have gone crazy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I don't have any more time! Sorry... Next POV for an OC, is Amber! So look forward to dat (Did I just say Dat?). Also, I have some super duper news of cereal. I'm Super Cereal! Well, I have a super secret plan for this story and The New Town. I plan to combine the two in an epic story, where some OCs that are already at Roadside, will stay behind, or something. I plan for some other stories being part of that, so if you think a story I've made would be good for this epic collaboration of stories. *Evil laugh* I'm creating a sort of evil not really monster! YEAH! Yeah... Sorry... I got carried away, like I do a lot. So, I'll see you all later, and feel free to PM me any of your concerns, or thoughts! Thank you! See you next time!**

**Jack**


	5. A Short April Fools

**Sooooooooooooo, how are you? I'm going to do war dance now. No, it's an APRIL FOOLS SPECIAL! YEAH! With practically no puns or jokes included, because I'm like that. Sorry. Also, I have never experienced April Fools in an Animal Crossing Game. All I know is that Blanca goes around and copies people's appearance's, so yeah, LET'S GO!**

Jack

I woke up to talking, but low talking. Thank god for getting my friends mikes. I was losing sleep thanks to them yelling back and forth. It was April First. My friends were always to busy playing video games, and so was I, to ever play any pranks. I liked that about my friends, we could just have a normal day on April Fools. I sighed, and yawned. I heard noise from my mike. I saw my Xbox was on. I put on the mike.

"Hello?" I said, yawning.

"You're finally up," Josh said.

"Yeah, well you guys probably got up five minutes ago," I said.

"True," Jonny said. John was just laughing.

"We turned on your Xbox so we wouldn't need to yell," Josh said. "The villagers were filling complaints."

"I can understand that," I said. I heard a scream outside.

"Shiza," John said. I got up and ran downstairs. I ran out of the door, my three friends at my heels. I ran to the sound of the scream.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amber

Was I looking at a reflection? I don't know, it was too hard for my 12 year old mind to handle. It was me, right in front of me. Try saying that three times fast. Was it a joke?

"Stop!" I yelled at the imposter. Whoever it was just laughed.

"No, I'm the real Amber!" It yelled. I was still in a tent. It would be a while till I was living in a house. The flap opened and four boys came in. I guess they heard me scream.

"What the," one of them said. I remembered there names now. Jack, John, Jonny, and Josh.

"Your Amber, right?" Jack asked. I nodded. "Who are you?" He asked, pointing at the imposter.

"I'm Amber!" Jack snapped his fingers.

"Blanca," he said. " A cat that disguises as a villager on April Fools. We need a towel." The imposter handed Jack a towel.

"Why would someone carry around a towel?" Josh said.

"Remember Josh, don't forget to bring a towel," Jack said, in a childlike way.

"It's that one," Jonny said, pointing at Blanca. Jack gave the towel to the imposter, and she wiped her face with it. She turned into a white cat without a face.

"Good job," Blanca said. "I need to pull more pranks!" She disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked me. I was on the verge of tears. I nodded, silently.

"Jack, we need to go stop this person," Jonny said. Jack nodded, waved to me, and the three of them were out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

5 hours later, Jon

"Where is this trickster?" I asked, no yelled, demanded.

"Right here," my helper said. A white cat was dragged into the room, with no face on her face.

"Hello Blanca," I said.

"What do you want!?" I stepped up and looked her in the eyes.

"Your help," I said.

***Super Drumroll* Twist ending thing... Maybe. So, sorry for short chapter, but I was on a tough schedule, and I wanted to get this out! See you next time!**

**Jack**


	6. Iron

**HEYO GUYS! I sitting on my butt, making a chapter. YEAH! Well, here's the chapter thing. Sorry it's late, but I have AMAZING news! The story, The New Town, my biggest story, is the sixth most reviewed Animal Crossing Story! I almost cried tears of joy when I saw it. I can't believe that this has happened. I want to thank all of you, because if it wasn't for you guys, then I wouldn't get that! We're the sixth, at 79 reviews on the Animal Crossing Section, including M ratings. I don't know why I'm doing it on here. Also, the story combination won't happen for a LONG TIME! I want to get to at least between 10 and 20 Chapters on this story. Okay? Now, Let's go!**

Jack

I got up, and looked around. I heard my friends packing. I ran downstairs.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. Josh looked at me.

"We're going to head to Roadside," Josh said. "A different town. You okay with that?" I thought. I really didn't care for needing to do a lot of stuff. I was lazy.

"I'm fine with that," I said.

"Only the animals, and couple of the humans are staying here," Josh said. "A lot of the villagers are going, but we still need to build houses."

"I'm fine with that," I said.

"We're going to pack up everything except for the game systems in our rooms, TVs, and beds. Also one phone," Jonny said.

"Okay," I said. I ran upstairs. I got dressed, and threw my dirty clothes in the washer. This was the first load of laundry, and probably the last. I went downstairs.

"Wait," I said. "When are you leaving?"

"July 10th," Jonny said. "Even though it's a long ways away, we need to start packing."

"Agreed," I said. I walked out into the... Night?

"You slept through the whole day," Josh said. John laughed.

"Fudge," I said, holding back cuss words. "Did you finish a house?"

"Three," Josh said, yawning. "We worked our asses off," he said.

"I'm going out I guess," I said, walking out.

"We're going to play some CoD," Jonny said. I closed the door, and I took out a flashlight out. I started singing the song,' Fall For You,' and I turned on the flashlight. I heard something.

"Hello?" I said, looking around. I kept singing. I looked around, waving my flashlight like a finger. I didn't see anything.

"Grover says you must go," I heard a voice said. I guess it's name was Grover.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking around.

"For you to leave."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Juliana

I didn't know what to do. A freaking eagle ran into my tent and stuffed me in a sack. He had also captured an animal, that's been talking, and talking.

"Just be quiet," I whispered, in a pleading way.

"Fine," the animal said. We were in separate sacks, but he or she was loud! It was annoying.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked the animal.

"Marshal," he mumbled. I could barely hear him, but I did. I saw an outline of his body. He was a white squirrel. I heard someone talk outside.

"Hello?" The person asked. It was Jack, one of the mayors.

"Grover says you must go," the eagle said. I guess the eagle's name was Grover, and that the had horrible grammar.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"For you to leave," Grover said. I heard Jack sigh.

"That isn't going to happen," he said. "I'm one of the owners of this land, until July 10th."

"Oh really? Well right now, I need to go," Grover said.

"No," Jack said. "I know you have business here."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well, I can't let you interfere with plans," the eagle said, dropping the bags that Marshal and I were in.

"OUCH!" I yelled.

"Are you kidnapping?!" Jack asked, yelling. I heard something. I didn't know what it was, but probably a slash.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack

I dodged the slash of the eagle's talons, but they grazed my shirt.

"Screw you," I said. The eagle smirked, and took out a knife.

"Oh really? Want to mess with Grover do you?" I walked back. "That's right, back away."

"I actually was just grabbing something," I said, grabbing a rock. I chucked it at the eagle. It hit him on the head, and he fell down, dazed. I heard something in the bushes. Another eagle came out.

"Ah, stupid," the eagle said. He looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Iron, and yes, that's my name," he said. "Well my nickname, but you don't need to know my real name. Want to know why they call me Iron?" He took out brass knuckles, and slipped them on.

"Um..," I stuttered. He laughed.

"Chicken?"

"I'll accept being a chicken rather than fighting you," I said.

"Good point," Iron said. He picked up the knife Grover had. He slipped it in his pocket. He looked at the two moving bags.

"Who the hell are these people?" He asked. He opened the bags. "Do you know these fools?" Iron asked. I took out the album of people/animals, and looked through.

"Juliana and Marshal," I said, closing the album. The two hostages of Grover were silent.

"Well, I guess these are the two Jon wants," Iron said.

"Jon?"

"Boss," Iron said.

"Great, but why are you guys here?" I asked.

"A small town ran by four idiots is a perfect place to takeover," he said.

"Well, soon one mayor only," I said.

"Why?"

"Moving," I said. "Getting the hell out."

"Yeah, most humans are leaving," the girl said.

"Crap," Iron said.

"Know any better words?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Shut up," Iron said. "I'm going to leave with Grover, peacefully."

"Okay," I said.

"But I'm going to take you down," Iron said. He threw the knife, and it hit me in the arm. I screamed in pain. A girl ran up to me.

"Are you o-okay?" she asked. I nodded. My friends ran up to me, and the girl backed off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Josh yelled at Iron.

"Nothing," Iron said. Josh took out a switchblade. I had seen him throw it, and if someone pissed him off, he would use it. "Come on, throw it." Josh aimed, and threw it. It hit Iron in the eye. Iron looked at him. He fell down. Josh ran up to the eagle, and pulled the knife out. The eyeball came too. I threw up on the grass.

"Don't be a wuss," Josh said. Juliana and Marshal looked at us.

"Oh right," John said. He pulled the knife out of me. I screamed. John ran up to the two, and took off the gags and cut the ropes. Jonny put a bandage on my wound. It hurt like hell. Everyone ran off. Probably didn't want to be rude.

"What about the eagles?" I asked.

"I think they learned something," Josh said. "I think that can get away with this one." I stepped up, with ease.

"I'm going to bed," I said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jon

"We found them sir," my assistant said.

"Thank you," I said. It was probably the first time I said something nice today. Iron and Grover walked in.

"So, one of you got knocked out with a rock, and one of you lost an eye?" I asked. Iron looked at me, with an eye patch over his wound.

"Can I get a new one?" Iron asked.

"No, I'm not donating an eye, and neither is anyone here," I said. "It was your fault that you opened the bags, and let Grover's hostages escaped. Also, you asked for it, yelling at a kid who had a switchblade."

"They're moving," Iron said.

"Where?"

"Probably Roadside." I cursed under my breath. "Can I help?"

"You haven't even been to Roadside, and some kid there is smart and actually knows what I'm up to."

"So... yes?"

"YES!" I yelled. "I still need you two to get some information about these kids, got it?"

"Yes sir," my two minions said.

"Good," I said.

**I did it! Another chapter! Sorry for the delay, nine days since the last chapter. Then, I give you a chapter with about 1,000 something words! Well, it's what I usually do. Well, until next time!**

**Jack**


	7. Don

**So... I've set my goal on the end of this story. July tenth, if you remember in the last chapter! So... Yeah. I don't know what to say. *Inhales air***

**amIjustmakingapointlessauthor'snotebecausethat'swhatIdobecauseIdon'tknowwhatelsetodo, andIwanttotalkwithyoupeople!?**

***Exhales air* Sorry, I needed to get that out of my system. Also, I'm going to start uploading chapters not as much as I used to. I'm working on another story, so yeah. May not be a chapter every single day. Now, onto the chapter! Also, some bad language! Now, onto the Chapter (Finally!)!**

Jack

I woke up to a sting on my arm. I checked it. Oh right, knife. I got up, and yawned. I looked outside. It looked like it was around 6 p.m.? I checked my alarm clock. Yep, 6:21 p.m. I sighed.

"Finally up?" Someone asked downstairs. It was Josh.

"Yeah," I said. I didn't even bother to get dressed, I was going to stay in my PJs. I walked downstairs. Josh was messing with his switchblade.

"John and Jonny are playing Xbox," he said.

"Are you going to see if Iron comes back?"

"His name is Iron?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, I'm try to stop him," he said. I could sense the fear in his voice.

"You don't need to," I said. He looked at me.

"I do," he said, getting up, and walking out the door. I sighed.

"Is he going out again?" John said.

"Yep," I said. I ran upstairs. I sat down on my bed. I looked around the packed boxes. I sighed. I didn't know why the hell I came upstairs. I got up, and ran downstairs.

"Yeesh Jack, decide where you're going to go," Jonny yelled.

"Shut it," I said. I walked outside. I took out a tiny little flashlight, one of the one's you can put on your keyhole. I had the Town Hall keys on me. I was just going to grab some of the stuff from Town Hall. I heard some rustling in a bush.

"Iron, is that you?"

"Who's Iron?" The voice asked. A 34 year old man stood up out of the bush. He had a goatee.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Don, the guy who's gone insane," he said, his eyes darting around. "WHERE'S MY MONEY?!" He yelled. "Sorry, I get outbursts sometimes."

"Great," I said.

"Where yah going?"

"Town Hall," I said, holding up the key.

"Can I come along?" He asked. "THE VOICES, THERE EVERYWHERE!"

"Sure," I said. "Follow me." The sun had now set. It was probably around 9 p.m. I had actually stalled a bit in the house, for maybe two hours. I opened the Town Hall door. I turned on the light. No one here, just like there shouldn't be.

"Nice Hall," Don said. "I NEED MILK! IT HELPS ME LIVE!"

"Thanks," I said, ignoring the comment about milk. He was sort of freaking me out now. I opened a drawer, and started clearing the contents out. I had a plastic bag. I cleared the drawer, and closed it. I had pencils, erasers, a calculator, batteries, etc. I opened a drawer that I had to open with a key. It was were I kept my little laptop, where I kept all work stuff. It was empty.

"Oh Shit," I yelled.

"What?"

"Look for an eagle, I'll be right back," I said, running out of the Town Hall. I saw an eagle, no doubt Iron, walking to the Train Station. I jumped on his back.

"Oh, look you wanted to join the party," the eagle said. He threw me off his back. I landed on the ground.

"Hand it over," I said.

"This?" Iron asked, holding up the laptop.

"Yes, it doesn't belong to you, and you're being an asshole," I said, getting up. He grumbled. "So, just hand it over, and don't be an asshole!" He ran at me, a knife in hand. I dodged him, but I was already out of breath. Stupid Fast Food, I thought. Iron looked at me.

"Look at the piggy," he said, snickering. I picked up a rock, and threw it at the knife. The knife flew out of his hands, and onto a rock. I saw Don running up to me.

"YOU!" He yelled.

"Oh, hello Don. Remember in 1999 when I took out some of the public work projects in your town?" He said.

"Oh no, I want to kill you," Don said. "You ruined my life, even after it was ruined. You thought you could make me go more insane!? I'm already at the verge of being a complete psychopath?! I'm going to drink your blood!" He yelled, and laughed. Iron's eye was wide. Don ran to the knife, and picked it up. He threw it at a tree, and it made a clear mark, staying in the bark.

"That'll be you if you don't give the kid the laptop, right NOW!" Don said. Iron walked up to me, and handed me my laptop. I gave it to Don.

"I'll be going now," he said, turning around.

"Oh Iron?" I added.

"What," he said, turning around. I punched him right in the beak. He backed up, and clenched it.

"WTF!?" He yelled. He must of been holding back the cuss words, trying to not get the author's story in trouble. I snickered.

"Let's just say that was a warning, and so was the missing eye," I said.

"You think you can do something kid," Iron said.

"I don't actually," I said. "I just thought I'd take a chance." He walked off, grumbling. I turned to Don.

"Thanks!" I said.

"No problem," he said. "I NEED TO TAKE A CRAP ON A HOUSE FOR SOME ODD REASON!"

"Nice one," I said.

"I know, that was actually sort of funny," Don said. I could get used to this guy. "Well, I need to get to Roadside, but I think I'll stay here for a bit."

"Roadside!? That's where we're moving in a bit!" I said.

"Well, I'll stay here until you go," Don said.

"July tenth," I said.

"Thanks, well, I need to get to my business, bye!" He said, running off. I waved to him, and walked into my house.

"What happened out there!?" Josh asked me.

"I met a new friend."

**Well, I broke the fourth wall (Mission Accomplished!)! Great, right? Well, I thought I'd give you another chapter, because it had been a while since I updated. Well, probably see you all once more this week!**

**Jack**


	8. I'm Running out of Ideas

**So, last chapter was pretty intense... So, now it's time for yet another chapter, and maybe the last chapter being posted this weekend, but maybe not. So, there will be some bad language, and now... CHAPTER Time!**

Jack

I woke up, and checked my clock. SERIOUSLY?! What was up with me getting up at night now. Was the author just messing with me? I didn't know. I got out of my bed. It was 11 p.m. I walked downstairs.

"Josh is out," Jonny yelled.

"Okay," I said. I walked outside. I smelled something bad. I looked onto of our roof. There. was. a. piece. of. poop. right. on. top. of. our. house! "Seriously Don?" I climbed onto the house. I got a bag, and put the shit inside.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone say. It was Don.

"You took a dump on my house," I said.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" I had gotten used to him just shouting random things. I threw the bag down to him. He caught it.

"Take it to the dumpster next to the Train Station."

"Okay," he said, running off. I jumped down from the house, and dipped my hands into a nearby pond. Don ran up to me.

"I'm going to go and get more things out of the Town Hall," I said. "Want to come along?"

"Sure," he said. "THE BLOOD WILL SOON SPILL!"

"Sure Don, Sure," I said, just going along with it. I started singing, Higher, in my head. I opened the Town Hall door. I turned on the light. I went up to a drawer, and started dumping all the contents inside a bag.

3 Hours Later, Jack

"Done," I said. I had five bags full of the contents from each drawer. I opened the last drawer, the drawer that had the deed for the town. It was gone. Great, another thing I had to solve. Thanks Author, Thanks.

"Deed's gone?" Don asked.

"How did you know?"

"Same thing happened to me. After everyone left my town, Iron came, took the deed. I almost killed him, and I should of. Now, he's going to try and take your town. He and his boss won't stop," he said.

"Great," I said. "We need to find Iron, and get that stupid deed back." I exited the Town Hall, bags in had. I ran home, and set them inside the house, and ran back to catch up with Don. He pointed to the Train Station, where of course, Iron was standing.

"Just give me the deed," I said to him. "It's just the same thing. Why don't you try to bomb us instead, this is getting old," I added. He turned, and had the deed in hand.

"Ah, no," he said. "My boss isn't very original, but he'll get the job done." He took out a revolver.

"Are you seriously going to kill for a deed?"

"Ah, Yeah." He pointed the gun straight at Don.

"Do it," Don said.

"I will," Iron said.

"Then do it!" Iron was grasping the gun. I took out my pocket knife. I knew that I couldn't do anything with it, but maybe it would distract Iron for a second.

"You think you can stop me with a pocket knife?" He asked. He shot the gun at my hand. It knocked the pocket knife out of my hand.

"NOW!" I yelled. Don ran up and took the gun out of Iron's hand. Iron backed up, and pulled out something. A button? He pressed it, and I gripped my head. I heard voices. The voices that inhabited everyone's head. The voices of Death. The voices of evil. The voices of suicide. I fell down. My vision fading. Iron laughed, and everything went blank.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aaron

I heard the gunshot. I woke me up. I got out of my tent. I ran to the place I heard the gunshot. I saw a kid, year younger than me, fall down. A 34 man was standing there with the gun, now in his hand. His eyes looked like daggers. I knew what was going to happen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Don

I looked at Iron, laughing. Full of rage, yep. Wanting to kill, yep. Thirsty for blood, no I wanted a coke, but that wasn't important. I threw the gun to the side, and punched Iron in the face. Full of rage, still. He got up, and took out a knife.

"Always with the tools?" I asked.

"You know it," he said. "Also, when Jack talked about bombs, they may be already triggered." My eyes widened. I heard a faint ticking under me. "Bombs all over. You may want to run," he said, throwing me the deed. I shook Jack. He wouldn't wake up. Shit. Well, screw this. I ran to Iron, pushed him backed and ran. I wasn't going to die today.

**So, I'm not original, also I can't spell without the auto-correct. DON'T JUDGE! Please... So, another chapter full of stuff that won't really affect the time space continuum. So, I'll see you all next time. Also, I think I'll update weekly now. Sorry about that. Well, until next time!**

**Jack**


	9. Da Bomb Part 1

Jack

I woke up to an explosion. I got up, and looked around. The Town was dead. Everything was gone. The Train Station, gone. Town Hall, gone. The only building was my house. My clothes had a tiny bit of ash on them, also dirt. I looked around. Oh shit. Was everyone... dead? I started crying a bit. I wiped the single tears. First I would check my friends. I ran to our house. I opened the door, and everything was... fine. How?

"Hello!?" I yelled. My three friends ran out of the basement.

"What the hell happened out there?" Josh asked.

"A bomb went off," I said. They're eyes widened, and looked outside. All the trees were burning, if not dead. They ran outside, and I followed.

"Oh shit," John said. "Anyone dead?"

"I don't know," I said.

"We need to search around," Jonny said. We all agreed, and spread out. I looked around a tent. I heard crying. I looked in the crisp, ash looking tent. A little girl was sitting there.

"Hi," I simply said. She turned and looked at me.

"H-hi," she said, wiping a tear.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Amber, you helped me from Blanca," she said.

"Right," I said. She was only 12, but I bet I would find a 34 year old crying around here somewhere. THE GUY THAT TOOK A DUMP ON MY HOUSE! I kept that to myself. "Well, why don't you run along to the tracks. A train should be coming soon to pick up some of the residents.

"T-thank you," she said.

"No problem," I moved, and she ran off. At least one person was alive so far. I ran to another burnt down tent. I looked inside. No-one. Maybe they got out? I hoped. I ran to the next tent. I looked inside. No-one in this one either. I got up, and looked around. I still couldn't believe that multiple bombs went off in my town. I didn't want to look for survivors anymore. I knew I had to though. I just did.

_Hello._

"Who's there?" I asked, looking around.

_The voice in your head. Well, actually from a different person named Jack._

"What?"

_Jeez, get with the program. I'm a voice. I inhabit people that have negative thoughts, but I've changed. Another Jack is in Roadside. Just here to tell, you. YOU NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF SAPPHIRE._

"Why?" I asked.

**_Don't listen to him._**

_Go to hell!_

**_Already here._**

_Leave, and inhabit someone else. _

**_Fine, asshole._**

_Eh, I could care less._

"Okay, what's going on?"

_Another bomb is set under your house, that's going off on May 22nd. It'll be fatal. A giant bomb, which will end Sapphire. You need to get the heck out of here maybe on May 20th. _

"Okay," I said.

_I need to go back to my real master. Peace!_

"Wait!" I yelled. No answer. Must of gone off. I knew that know one here would believe. Maybe someone though. Don. I still had to check for survivors. Eh, my friends would get it done.

"DON!" I yelled. The 34 year old came out of no where.

"Hi," he said.

"Why did you leave me right in the middle of the town!?" I said.

"Oh well, what happened was after you fell due to that button thing, that I think attacked your mind with voices, he got the gun back, and shot you in the arm."

"WHAT!" I yelled. I checked my arm. Sure enough, a bullet was dug inside my arm.

"I ran off, and he took the gun off the ground, shot you in the arm, and ran off."

"Why didn't you do anything?!"

"I don't know."

"YOU WANT TO KILL THE GUY, SO WHY DIDN'T YOU!?"

"I want him to suffer, so what," he said. I looked at him in shock.

"You're evil."

"Just notice that?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, If you don't mind, I need to have a chat with a voice, while I take a shit," he said.

"Wait, you heard the voice too?"

"I hear him all the time."

"Is he the same voice that's Jack's evil voice?"

"Um, yeah," he said. "I don't even know the Jack that it talks about."

"Did it say the thing about this place blowing up on May 22nd?"

"Yep," he said. "Can I be excused? I need to release my bowels," he said.

"Yeah, but also, to much information," I said. He ran off. I'm not going to describe the awful sound, or smell, to maybe help you keep your lunches, or whatever's in your stomach. He came up.

"So, what should we do?"

"Go to their believed base," I said.

"Go to this Jack," Don said.

"Why?"

"Probably has experience in this stuff."

"Nah, let's just find it on our own."

"I actually know where it is," Don said.

"Well let's go!"

"Okay," he said. We ran to the tracks. The little girl, Amber, was gone. Guess a train already came by. "It's only a half a mile west," he said.

"Then we run," I said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack

"We're here," Don said. I looked up at a building, guarded by a fence. We were outside the fence.

"Now, how are we going to get inside? Hell, how are we going to get over the wall?" I asked Don. He thought for a minute.

"Poop on it?"

"No," I said. "Be serious," I said. He thought for a bit longer. He took out the revolver Iron had.

"Blast through," he asked.

"Sure," I said. I knew this would be a bad idea. Don aimed.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" He yelled, and shot the wall once. A hole was made.

"Holy shit, this wall is crap," I said. I took the gun from Don, and pistol whipped the wall. It broke with ease.

"Wow, Jon needs to upgrade his defenses."

"That Iron's boss?"

"Yep," Don said, walking through the hole. I followed him. We were in a sort of courtyard that had absolute nothing, so it wasn't even a courtyard. Eh, why did I even think that? I don't know. I looked at the building. Don came up next to me.

"So, this is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've never been here, but I know this is it," Don said. We went up to the door. I sign read, Don't enter.

"F#%$ that," I said. I opened the door.

"Nice place."

"Yeah." We walked around.

"NO! NO! NO!" I heard someone yell. I ran up to a door. Some guy was in front of a TV. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just playing something," he said. "Wait a minute, YOU INTRUDER!"

"Just figure that out?"

"Yeah, why do you have to be so mean?!" He yelled, running off. Don walked in.

"You were sort of harsh," he said.

"Yeah, I feel bad," I said.

"Eh don't worry about it," he said.

"Okay, well let's go," I said. Don nodded. My phone started ringing. I opened it, and answered it.

"Um... hello?" I asked.

"Ah yes hello," the man on the phone said. "I just wanted to tell you that the panda won't be arriving." I knew it was a prank call, but I went along with it.

"Okay..."

"He actually was killed, in cold blood."

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!"

"Yes, it is. He ran into a bullet from I gun I shot."

"That's terrible."

"Oh... this is awkward... Anyway, got to go, pizza's burning!" The phone hung up.

"The hell?"

**That's it! Actually... someone prank called me, saying all that, except for the Last line he said. It was weird, but I played along. Well, sorry for the wait. There's going to be two or three more parts, then say goodbye to Sapphire, and everything will be transferred to The New Town. Also, thank you all again for reviewing, supporting me, and all that. Also, there is almost 1000 Animal Crossing Stories in the archive! I think there is 999 as I post this, it's probably at 1000 now, but maybe not. So, thank you all for supporting me, reviewing, everything else, and if you've contributed to the archive of AC, thank you! Even if you didn't, as long as you make writers feel like their work is liked (Even loved), that's even better! Thank you all, I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for the support I've gotten on this site! Feel free to PM me if you ever have a question, a request, or maybe a request. If you are a guest, leave it in the comments, and I'll try to answer you. I'm ranting, aren't I. Well, see you all next time!**

**Jack**


	10. Pretend Da Bomb Never Happened

***Sings* I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came! *Stops* Oh... um... hi... How are you? I'll wait a second. Com' on. That's Great, now let's get to the chapter! Also, special announcement on the bottom of the chapter! Also, a lot of cussing, due to a new character. It'll be beeped, but just warning you.**

Jack

I put the phone in my pocket, and I walked upstairs. Don was following me. We heard singing. We went into a room, where some guy was sitting on a bench, in chains.

"God D*&% it," he muttered.

"Hello?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"What the f&$% do you want kid?" He asked.

"Want some help?"

"I GOT TO GO TAKE A DUMP!" Don yelled.

"Just go do it in that room over there," I said. Jeez, him and his craps.

"Yeah, yeah sure," he said. "I'm Jack by the way."

"My name's Jack!"

"Just call me Parker than, okay?" He said. "I'm pissed the hell off, and I want to get the f&# out of here, right now."

"Okay," I said. I looked around for a key. I found one, and I tried it on the lock. He clicked open, and he stood up.

"Thanks," he said. "Mind if I tag along? I want to give these a-holes a piece of my mind."

"That's fine," I said. Don came running in.

"We've got a problem!" He yelled. "LET'S GO, NOW!"

"What's wrong?"

"BADGUYSDOWNTHEHALLGUNS!" He yelled, as fast as he could.

"MotherF*ck!rs," Parker said.

"LET'S JUST GO!" Don yelled. We all ran out of the door, just to be met by an Uzi in our faces.

"Drop down," someone said. I dropped, and so did Don. Parker (other Jack) didn't. He just stood there.

"Move, the, F&% out of the way," Parker said. The guy with the Uzi looked at him. He hit Parker against the face with the gun. Parker fell to the ground. I cussed under my breath.

"Follow," the guy said. "I'm Jon, and I'll be your host, and, you're destruction. If you could please follow, I will lead you to the room with the crazy lunatic." We followed him, knowing he had an Uzi, we had no hope to get past him. He lead us into a room, were a guy, around 17, was sitting. Rocking back, and forth.

"Ello Jack!" Jon said to him. Another Jack? Well, just call me Jake now. "Looking for some new friends?"

"Hell no," he said. He had stopped rocking, and was looking down. We sat in the room.

"I'll let you all become friends, and soon I will torture... No! I mean, get to know you," Jon said. He walked out of the room. I looked at the guy.

"Hi," I simply stated. "What's up?" He looked at me.

"Well,, first off, everyone from my town has been kidnapped, including Evy, Drake, Tides, Zeke, Anabelle, and others. The only one that's still in Roadside is Amie and the animals. I believe that everything is going to be F#$!ing OKAY!" he yelled. He just sat there.

"Excuse me for asking," I said.

**Well, this is the end of Sapphire! All the people from Sapphire may or may not be going to Roadside. The story will now continue in Roadside. These events actually took place on July 20th. Just pretend that the May 22th thing never happened, cause I have some ideas for The New Town. The next whole chapter for The New Town will be narratored by Amie, so be ready SoManyOCs! Also, Anabelle will have her own chapter as well. The characters I didn't use in the beginning of The New Town, will get their own chapter! Well, say if you want your OC that was in this story to be in The New Town, just say in the reviews. Well, I'll see you all in the next chapter of The New Town! **

**Jack**


End file.
